Lettre d'adieu
by Shayalthia
Summary: Pas un vrai crossover, simplement une lettre pour un garçon que l'on aime mais que l'on doit éviter à tout prix...Un Edward trop protecteur et cachotier? Ou un Damon trop dangereux et calculateur...chacune pourra choisir.


**Lettre d'adieu**

**Un OS qui sera une lettre écrite par une fille, vous, moi, n'importe laquelle d'entre nous disant au revoir à l'homme qu'elle aime. **

* * *

><p>Mon Amour,<p>

J'aurai probablement dû t'écrire cette lettre il y a très longtemps mais je n'avais jamais trouvé le courage jusqu'ici parce que je savais que ça marquerait la fin de notre relation, aussi dévorante et destructrice soit-elle et il était clair que je n'étais pas prête. Je suis presque certaine que ce n'est toujours pas le cas mais je n'ai plus le choix. Chaque jour qui passe je me demande ce que tu m'as fait pour que je t'aime autant alors que je devrai te détester, surtout après tout ce qui s'est passé entre nous durant ces dernières années.

Et c'est là que je me rappelle de notre premier baiser sur le pas de ma porte, je tremblai comme une feuille à l'idée de ce qui allait se passer et tu as simplement posé délicatement tes lèvres sur les miennes comme si tu avais peur que je me casse ou que je m'enfuis. Des papillons ont voltigé dans mon ventre et tandis que je m'accrochai à ton pull pour que tu ne puisses plus partir, je me demandai déjà ce qui me prenais de craquer pour un type dans ton genre. Tu étais l'opposé de ce que j'avais toujours recherché chez un homme et pourtant tu m'as surprise tous les jours un peu plus par tes attentions, ton amour et ta fragilité face à cette situation toute neuve pour toi. Alors peux-tu m'expliquer ce qui nous ai arrivé? Quand est ce que les choses ont échappé à notre contrôle?

Est ce parce que je n'étais qu'un trophée de plus pour toi? Est ce parce que je t'ai trompé pour te hurler que j'étais là moi aussi? Ou parce que tu m'as trompé pour te venger? Tes mensonges sont devenus notre quotidien et je nous ai laissé entrainer dans cette spirale infernale, alors est ce ma faute?  
>J'avais fini par accepter que tu me quittes, je ne savais plus qui j'étais et tu étais fatigué de me porter à bout de bras en espérant toujours que je changerai, la vie nous a épuisé tous les deux...mais alors pourquoi, si tu es parti?<p>

Pourquoi reviens-tu sans cesse vers moi? Pourquoi ne me laisses tu pas de répits? Comment dois-je avancer si tu ne me laisse pas le temps de faire le premier pas?  
>Pourquoi es-tu revenu dans ma vie alors qu'on avait enfin réussi à couper les ponts? Me voir mourir à petit feu n'aura donc pas suffit?<br>Te voir réapparaitre, si gentil, si doux et attentionné, pourquoi ai-je cru aussi facilement ce que tu me racontais...je dus être réellement désespérée pour me laisser avoir ainsi. T'avoir près de moi, te sentir contre mon corps, ta bouche contre la mienne...

Je me souviens encore du soir où tu m'as appelé pour que l'on se voit. Tes yeux pétillaient de malice, ton corps vibrait de désir à peine j'avais ouvert la porte de mon appartement. J'avais voulu si fort que ce fût ta passion pour moi qui se révélait enfin mais j'aurai dû comprendre que c'était bien plus physique que ça, bien moins romantique. Pourtant, tes bras puissants autour de mon petit corps frêle me retenant contre toi, j'aurai pu me battre aussi longtemps que je l'aurai voulu...cette bataille était perdue d'avance pour moi. Sentir ta chaleur à travers mes vêtements à réveiller en moi des sensations que je pensais enfermées bien solidement...si fragile un château de carte.  
>Quand tes lèvres ont frôlé ma peau, une partie de moi que je pensais morte s'est éveillée, je me suis sentie vivante, j'ai eu si peur et et j'étais si excitée à la fois. Une nouvelle chance s'offrait à nous, j'y ai cru, pourquoi pas toi?<p>

Toutes ces promesses que tu m'as faites, tous ces espoirs que tu as fais naître en moi...un écran de fumé, je ne te connais plus. Qui es-tu? J'ai aimé quelqu'un qui n'a peut-être jamais existé et je ne sais pas si j'arriverai à vivre avec ça...

Aujourd'hui, me crois-tu si forte pour me laisser sentir ton odeur partout ou je vais? Me crois-tu invincible pour m'obliger à voir tes yeux dans tous les regards que je croise? Je décèle un bout de toi chez tous les hommes que je rencontre, ton sourire qui faisait chavirer mon cœur, un geste innocent qui me rappelle nos débuts hésitants, ton rire quand je disais une bêtise, même ton prénom m'apparait partout pour que jamais je n'oublie ce que je vis aujourd'hui à cause de toi.  
>Je ne peux pas crier que je veux te voir, je ne peux pas dire que tu me manques, je ne peux pas murmurer que je t'aime alors que suis-je censée faire? Dis-moi parce que je ne sais plus ce que tu attends de moi. Je n'ai plus envie de rester dans l'ombre à t'attendre, je n'ai plus envie d'espérer que tu me regarde comme le premier jour. Tes mots doux et tes caresses n'y suffiront plus, je ne veux plus sentir ta peau contre la mienne, ni ton parfum sur mes oreillers, je ne veux plus lire tes messages, ni garder tes lettres qui ne sont plus que des mensonges aujourd'hui.<br>Je t'ai tout donné parce que je croyais, j'espérai que ça te ferai revenir vers moi mais j'avais tord. Je ne veux plus être celle qui doit se cacher, je ne serai plus la maîtresse alors que je suis ton premier amour. Es-tu perdu? As tu peur? As tu souffert tout ce temps? Pourquoi ne me parles tu pas?

Si tu m'as vraiment aimé un jour alors tu accepteras que j'ai trop souffert et que je ne peux plus accepter cette vie que tu me proposes, celle-là même où tu te détruis devant moi. Je ne peux me résigner à te regarder ruiner ta vie sans pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit.  
>Je t'aimerai surement tout le reste de ma vie et chaque jour, je me demanderai si cela aurait pu se passer autrement. J'espère que tu réussiras à changer et à combler les vides qui parsèment ta vie. Peut-être nous reverrons-nous un jour prochain et que tout se passera bien...oui peut-être.<p>

Je t'aime et je t'aimerai toujours, ne m'oublie pas.

* * *

><p><strong>Je l'ai écrite avec la chanson « Almost lover » de A Fine Frenzy. <strong>


End file.
